


The Spaces in Between

by Annie D (scaramouche)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot, Post Season 7, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at the SPN kink meme (abridged): "Kevin really likes how huge Sam is." </p>
<p>This is that, but also angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spaces in Between

Somewhere out there, Irene Simmons is laughing her ass off and doesn’t know why. Kevin remembers vividly how she’d used to joke back in their sophomore year that it’s the quietly overachieving nerds who always turn out to be kinky bastards. Kevin had protested the accusation, because he’s not quiet. He’s got the Key Club certificates to prove it.

Yet here he is. Admittedly, he’s not supposed to be here at all, which is an understatement if there ever was one. He’s supposed to be at home, waiting for response letters and strategizing with Channing about potential next moves.

He’s definitely not supposed to be on his side in the bed of cheap motel room, one leg up in the air as he gets fucked by 6 foot 4 of sex god.

Not that he would call Sam a sex god to his face. Sam doesn’t like that kind of thing, though Kevin really does mean it as a compliment. Kevin tried it the first time they’d done this, called him amazing and powerful, but Sam kind of... winced and pulled away, and it’d taken two days before Sam would even let Kevin crawl back into bed with him again.

He’s still a sex god, though. Sam’s quiet and intense most of the time – especially when doing research and hunting down the bad guys – and to translate that into bed results in a mind-blowing focus on getting Kevin off as many times as is possible before Sam allows himself to come.

And Kevin gets that, he does. The first time he’d kissed Sam – after a hunt gone mostly right in which Kevin had not screwed up too much and they’d gotten the info they wanted – Sam had shoved him away with a terse, “No, Kevin.” Kevin had shrunk away, wanting to die, but then, _but then._  After they’d gone back to the motel and Sam cleaned Kevin’s wounds without a word, Sam had gone to bed and left a corner of his covers turned down in subtle invitation.

“Just. Just stay there,” Sam had whispered, eyes tightly shut as though not seeing Kevin meant that Kevin wasn’t there. “Just until you feel better.” Which had been a lie, because Kevin’s barely used their second bed since.

There’s so much going on in Sam’s head that Kevin doesn’t know about. All Kevin does know is that he’s not scared of Sam, no matter how fierce Sam gets slicing off chompers’ heads and chasing down possible leads and bowling through any hurdle that gets thrown at them. Sam is the only sure thing Kevin has right now, which is... worrying, but necessary.

Then somewhere along the way, something changed. Sam got quieter, sharper, tighter. Kevin doesn’t know whether it’s because Sam’s feelings about their search for Dean has taken a turn somewhere, or whether it’s something else. All Kevin knows is that a couple of weeks ago after they’d hit another dead end, Kevin had tried to cheer Sam up by offering to cook (something soy-based because he’s good with those) and Sam had grabbed Kevin’s wrist instead. There had been something indecipherable and – maybe – sad in Sam’s eyes, and Kevin hadn’t resisted when Sam had pulled him down on top of him.

Now they’re here. Kevin whimpers his approval when Sam’s large hands grab the soft flesh of his inner thighs, pushing him open, open, wide open, baring the most intimate parts of him to Sam’s scrutiny. Sam’s cock is huge, so much larger than Kevin’s own, but it’s slick and smooth as it plunges into him over and over, glorious in its lack of mercy.

Kevin licks his lips. “Yes,” he breathes. “Please, more please. Harder, please, right there, oh god.” He figured out quickly that he needs to keep saying it. Whatever’s happening, or however good it gets, Kevin _has_ to keep saying, “Yes, yes, please,” because the moment he forgets to, Sam stops. Even if Sam’s balls deep inside Kevin and trembling so hard on the edge of coming, he’ll stop.

If there are lines somewhere in this thing between them, Kevin hasn’t found them yet. Sam’s fucked him on all fours, against the wall with Kevin’s legs around his waist, on his stomach with his hands rendered immobile and Sam pulling his hair – and it’s all been great. Kevin thinks he would let Sam do anything to him, but Sam doesn’t know that, which is why Kevin’s happy to reassure him: “Please, please, harder, yes, like that, yes.” It only gets more difficult the closer he gets to orgasm, because coherent thought is a challenge to hold on to when Sam’s pounding him.

Kevin vaguely feels himself being moved. Sam does that so easily, turning him over onto his back and folding him practically in half. Kevin keeps up his chanting praise, “Oh god, Sam, yes, like that, yes” because his ass is in the air, his knees even higher than that, and Sam _is still going_. Kevin opens his eyes blearily – his ankles are above Sam’s head, wow – and Kevin thinks he could come from the expression on Sam’s face alone.

Actually, he does. Come, that is.

It’s embarrassing. Sam nails his prostate and Kevin spasms, clenching down tight around the thickness of Sam’s cock, wishing he could keep it there, wishing he could keep Sam just like this. Kevin babbles helplessly, clawing at the sheets and kicking the air until it finally, _finally_ ebbs away and Kevin feels about as put together as his second grade paper-mache disaster.

He can already feel the burn in his calves and thighs. It’s going to feel like hell tomorrow, so Kevin will have to be super nice to Sam to ensure that they’ll do it again. Sam tends to get squinty and shocked at the marks Kevin picks up along the way, which is no one’s fault, he bruises easily.

“You okay?” Sam’s breathless, and his dick’s still an angry red where it’s half-buried inside Kevin.

“Amazing,” Kevin says. He blinks in surprise – Sam is almost holding up Kevin’s entire body like it’s nothing. Kevin’s cock jumps. “Oh wow.”

“Really?” Sam laughs in surprise, face lighting up, and Kevin forgets to breathe. “That’s, um... okay then.” He carefully cups the back of one Kevin’s knees, and then pushes it firmly down onto Kevin’s chest. Kevin had no idea he was this flexible. “Is it okay...”

“Definitely okay,” Kevin says hoarsely. “Most definitely okay.”


End file.
